


dusk till dawn

by Laverysten



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverysten/pseuds/Laverysten





	dusk till dawn

"Rachel?!  
Oh, Rachel, no, no please no...Rachel why?!"

***  
"I loved her so much. How can she be dead, what kind of world does this?!"  
***

You wake up from a nightmare. She's right next to you. Sleeping. You keep having these nightmares.  
You sigh and close your eyes again. It's still too dark outside anyway.

You can see her face even with eyes closed. Always.  
Your guardian angel. She changed your life for the better.  
You go back in time and remember your first kiss. First of many.  
Holding hands.  
Flirting.  
Looking at each other.  
Meeting each other for the first time.

__

_But you'll never be alone_  
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_  
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_  
_Baby, I'm right here_

You would never say someone like Rachel Amber could be actually interested in you. At first you thought it was some kind of a twisted joke. It's...Rachel Amber and you're just Chloe Price. That's just insane.  
But still, there was something in the way she looked at you a little bit longer than a friend usually does.

She was there for you when everything went seriously wrong and you could never repay that.  
She gave you more than you could ever give to her, that's the truth.

_I'll hold you when things go wrong_  
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_  
_I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_  
_Baby, I'm right here_

 

And even after all these years, you love her.  
It's as simple as that.

***

You can hear her move a little on the bed.  
"Good morning, Chloe," she says.  
You finally open your eyes and face the reality.

"Good morning, Max."


End file.
